Gone Forever
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke não havia só desparecido de sua mente e de seu coração. Uchiha Sasuke havia abandonado o mundo, de uma vez por todas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Por razões obvias que ilustram o fato de eu não ver e/ou ler Naruto desde a morte do Itachi u.u

**Gone Forever**

_Por Giuliana_

.

.

.

**Don't know what's going on**

_Não sei o que está acontecendo_

**Don't know what went wrong**

_Não sei o que foi errado_

**Feels like a hundred years I**

_Parece que foram cem anos, eu_**  
Still can't believe you're gone**

_ainda não acredito que você se foi_**  
So I'll stay up all night**

_Então eu ficarei acordado a noite toda_**  
With these bloodshot eyes**

_com esses olhos vermelhos_**  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life**

_Quando essas paredes cercam-me com a história da nossa vida_

.

.

.

O que parecia uma eternidade para a rosada, não passava de algumas míseras horas. Kakashi-sensei havia lhe acompanhado até em casa com a desculpa que devia descansar, mas ela não podia, seu mundo estava desabando – ou melhor, já havia desabado. Por dias a kunoichi não passou por mais de um corpo letárgico em meio aos lençóis com uma imagem borrada passando em sua mente como um disco quebrado.

.

.

.

**I feel so much better**

_Me sinto muito melhor_**  
Now that you're gone forever**

_Agora que você se foi pra sempre__**  
**_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

_Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta_**  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

_Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora_**  
That you're gone forever**

_Que você se foi pra sempre_

.

.

.

Os anos se passaram e a frágil garotinha que todos um dia conhecerem se perdeu no caminho, sem nenhuma intenção de se voltar. Ela se sentia bem, era uma nova pessoa e essa nova pessoa nunca e nem iria ser incontestavelmente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Ter esse conhecimento inundou-a com realização de um fato impossível para aquela garotinha de seis anos atrás: para ela Uchiha Sasuke podia morrer e nem sentiria sua falta.

.

.

.

**Now things are coming clear**

_Agora as coisas estão ficando claras_

**And I don't need you here**

_e eu não preciso de você aqui_**  
And in this world around me**

_e nesse mundo ao redor de mim_**  
I'm glad you disappeared**

_Eu estou contente que você desapareceu_**  
So I'll stay out all night**

_Então eu ficarei fora a noite toda_**  
Get drunk and fucking fine**

_bebendo e brigando pra caralho_**  
Until the morning comes I'll**

_até a manhã chegar, eu vou_**  
Forget about our life**

_esquecer da nossa vida_

.

.

.

Era irônico como tudo apesar de ruído, passou a fazer sentido. Nunca, a rosada imaginaria que a sensação da inexistência do Uchiha lhe faria tão plena. Suas noites mal dormidas, não eram pelos mesmos motivos de anos atrás. Essas noites eram passadas em casas de jogos; onde a kuinoichi ganhava grandes quantias de dinheiro, causando sempre brigas em que seu dinheiro era revertido para pagar os danos ao estabelecimento.

Muitos crêem que a bela kuinoichi bebia para afogar as mágoas do passado, mas poucos sabiam que essas noites eram resultado da insaciável vontade de se inebriar ao ponto de quando o amanhã chegasse às lembranças da noite anterior desapareceriam e com elas seu passado.

.

.

.

.

**I feel so much better**

_Me sinto muito melhor_**  
Now that you're gone forever**

_Agora que você se __foi pra sempre__**  
**_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

_Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta_**  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

_Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora_**  
That you're gone forever**

_Que você se foi pra sempre_

.

.

.

.

Mesmo após aquele trágico encontro, a jovem kunoichi não se abalou: não precisava mais dele e aos poucos seu passado com o traidor Uchiha se esvanecia.

.

.

.

.

**First time you screamed at me**

_A primeira vez que você gritou comigo_**  
I should have made you leave**

_Eu deveria ter feito você sair__**  
**_**I should have known it could be so much better**

_Eu deveria saber que seria muito melhor_**  
I hope you're missing me**

_Eu espero que você sinta minha falta_**  
I hope I've made you see**

_Eu espero que eu consiga fazer você ver_**  
That I'm gone forever**

_Que eu parti para sempre_

.

.

.

.

Irreconhecível. Exatamente o que Sakura tinha se tornado, os amigos já não a reconheciam, a não ser a aparência de flor nada mais tinha. Todos amaldiçoavam o Uchiha e faziam juramentos de vingança. Sabiam que ela nunca voltaria ao normal, mas ninguém disse que a vingança tinha esse objetivo, não é?

.

.

.

.

**Now things are coming clear**

_Agora as coisas estão ficando claras_

**And I don't need you here**

_e eu não preciso de você aqui_**  
And in this world around me**

_e nesse mundo ao redor de mim_**  
I'm glad you disappeared**

_Eu estou contente que você desapareceu_

.

.

.

.

Sakura passou por todos os estágios de sentimentos que alguém pode sentir por outra pessoa. Primeiro uma paixão infantil, depois uma saudade dolorosa, mais tarde ódio seguido por desprezo que acompanhava a doce vingança, mas no final todos esses sentimentos cessaram e geraram uma gratidão inesperada. Ela era grata, pois sem Uchiha Sasuke ela não seria a kunoichi que era.

.

.

.

.

**I feel so much better**

_Me sinto muito melhor_**  
Now that you're gone forever**

_Agora que você se foi pra sempre__**  
**_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

_Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta_**  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

_Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora_**  
That you're gone forever**

_Que você se foi pra sempre_

.

.

.

.

Sakura limpava o sangue de sua katana. O corpo de Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se imóvel no chão, rodeado de sangue. Uchiha Sasuke não representava mais nada. Uchiha Sasuke não provocava nenhum sentimento além de indiferença na jovem. Uchiha Sasuke havia abandonado a Vila da Folha. Uchiha Sasuke era um traidor. Uchiha Sasuke não havia só desparecido de sua mente e de seu coração. Uchiha Sasuke havia abandonado o mundo, de uma vez por todas.

**Owari**

Nossa, quanto tempo eu não escrevo nada sobre Naruto!

Para falar a verdade eu nem ando acompanhando, uma vez que aquele japonês maluco anda abusando da nossa inteligência.

**Gone Forever** é um projeto antigo, a one "**Over and Over**" meio que complementa essa e vise versa. E sim, ambas são da mesma banda, Three Days Grace.

Quando eu vou voltar a escrever fics ou continuar meus projetos? Só Deus sabe, já faz muito que eu não consigo escrever nada. Mas pretendo voltar, mas ta difícil já que meu vocábulo parece ter ficado uma porcaria ou se perdido no meio do caminho e junto com ele minha capacidade de redação, por ela anda uma droga: até na escola ta mau! Para vocês terem noção eu comecei fazer essa one junto com a outra e olha quando eu consegui terminar? Trágico, não?


End file.
